LUCKY CHANNEL!
by THE EVIL TAKONO
Summary: Akira and Minoru are back! But instead of just talking about Lucky star, they're talking about other anime! I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR OR ANY OTHER ANIME
1. Fruits Basket

LUCKY CHANNEL!!

Akira: (adorable voice) OHA-LUCKY!! Welcome back to the LUCKY CHANNEL!! I'm Akira Kagami and I'm here to say HI EVERYONE!! (waving happily)

Minoru: Uh, And I'm Minoru Shiraishi...

Akira: SAY HI TO THE VIEWERS, MINORU!! w

Minoru: uh, hi... viewers...

Akira: Aww, Minoru, don't be so shy!! (to the viewers) AAAAANY way, Let's talk about a shoujo anime most of you must REALLY love, like I DO!! (raises hand)

Minoru: (thinking: It's like she doesn't even have her mean side...)

Akira: Something wrong?

Minoru: UH, no, it's just that-- o.o'

Akira: OKAY!! (thumbs up) as long as no one's sad, right? Like I said, There's an anime some of you must really love!! It's called Fruits Basket!! And I feel like I'm just like Tohru!!

Minoru: Really? Because Tohru's such a sweet... nice... beautiful--

Akira: (normal voice) And you're saying I'm not?

Minoru: HUH?! NO!! I MEAN--

Akira: What's that Tohru got that no one else does anyway? Long hair? Like I said in episode four, short hair looks good too. Especially in PIGTAILS. (glares at Minoru) But I do like that Kyo guy. He's a total badass guy; he's really my type, you know.

Minoru: I guess...

Akira: But everyone else other than him, Yuki and Black Haru are total wimps. But Yuki's too nice. All those guys need to tell people when they're pissed, and what annoys them. (looks up) like for example... (grabs Minoru's collar) WHAT I SAY IN MY LINES IS FOR ME TO CHOOSE!! NOT YOURS, THIS IS ONLY YOUR 1ST YEAR IN SHOW BUSINESS!! I'VE BEEN DOING THIS SINCE I WAS THREE!!

Minoru: O.O...

Akira: AND ANOTHER-- (music plays) (throws Minoru on the floor) (cute tone) Aww, we have to end this so soon? (wipes eyes) Akira's sad!!

Minoru: can... someone call my therapist? And possibly a lawyer?

Akira: Huh?

Minoru: NOTHING!!

Akira: (waving) OKAY!! BYE-BYE!!


	2. One Piece

LUCKY CHANNEL!!

Akira: (adorable voice) OHA-LUCKY!! I loved the last episode, so I was thinking... WHY NOT MAKE ANOTHER!! ^w^

Minoru: Okay, I'm--

Akira: This time, we're going to talk about this other anime called "One Piece"!! I really love this one!!

Minoru: Is it because of the way it's written? I think that's the most important part. Everything's put together like chapter 400 was already planned when the creator made chapter two, but I guess you could say it's how funny it--

Akira: (normal voice) It's because of the blood, smart one.

Minoru: b... blood?

Akira: and i think i like Zoro best. you know why? he's not some whiny pirate like the rest of the crew. "can i have some meat?" "why can't I ever get a date?" "i'm scared!" He doesnt sound like that at all. He doesn't complain, he just does what he wants to. That's what I like in a guy. What about you?

Minoru: um... thats what i like in a guy too...?

Akira: the only thing that bothers me is how many idiots there are in this anime. and the blond guy... what's his name, Kaya? his eyebrow looks so stupid. it really expresses his personality.

Minoru: Kaya's a girl. The man's name's Sanji.

Akira: whatever--(music plays) aww, it's time to go already? :( I'm so sad now!! (waves) bye-nii!!

(curtain closes)

Akira: I still say the blond's gay.

Minoru: uhh... Akira sama? (points behind her)

Sanji: who said i was gay?! (looks at akira) how adorable! ^^

Akira: WHO'RE YOU CALLING ADORABLE?!?! (whack)


	3. Valentines Day

LUCKY CHANNEL!!

Akira: (adorable voice) OHA-LUCKY!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! IT'S ALREADY VALENTINES DAY!! I LOVE VALENTINES DAY!!

Minoru: Me too! And, well... Akira-san...

Akira: Hm~?

Minoru: Will you, uh... (takes out a paper heart) will you be my valentine?

Akira: (normal voice) What the hell is that?

Minoru: It's a card. Read it. (hands it to her, blushing)

Akira: (reading it) "To Akira-san, I hope you like it, IOU chocolate..." ...What the HELL, Minoru?! If you're gonna get me something, dont make it at your mother's house!! This isn't even construction paper!! It's regular old printer paper with a WORN OUT MARKER DRAWN ALL OVER IT!!!!!!!! (crumbles it up and throws it on the floor) jackass.

Minoru: ...(backs away)


End file.
